


It Started With a Whisper

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, F/M, Modern AU, Modern Day, Student AU, Students, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Yennefer is a young chemistry student, who manages to catch the eye of animal management student Geralt after yelling at his roommate in a coffee shop. Her violet eyes and dark clothes are something that Geralt is drawn too and he'll be damned if he doesn't bump into her again.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of college aus, and these two are both useless so they're gonna have to have a lot of help from their roommates.

Aretuza was perhaps one of the more well known accommodation buildings. Although not everyone that had a room in there lasted. There were some people who dropped out of their courses, or were simply forced to leave because their work ethic hadn’t been the best. The majority of the students in that building were girls, but there were a couple of boys. 

Yennefer hadn’t really expected to make many friends at University. The home she had left wasn’t friendly, and she certainly hadn’t expected to have actually been friendly with her roommate. Triss was someone that actually made an effort to speak to Yennefer. Although during the first night, she had disappeared and when Yen had asked her about it, it was because Triss had hooked up with someone in a club. Which Yennefer couldn’t blame her for. One of the boys that was in their accommodation building had hooked up with Yen a couple of times. 

It was a few weeks into the term and Yennefer had been sleeping peacefully. Only to have the blanket yanked off of her and for Triss to sit on the bed, beside her friend. 

“Yenna, you better get your ass out of this bed right now. Istredd has made you a coffee because he thought that you’d appreciate it.” Triss spoke and poked her friend a couple of times.

“Tell him to fuck off. Just because I slept with him doesn’t mean I owe him anything.” Yennefer grumbled and opened her eyes with a frown. 

“Tell him yourself. Come on.” Triss took Yennefer’s hands and pulled her up, out of the bed. Luckily it had been a day that Yen had actually worn some form of pyjamas, an oversized  _ Rolling Stones _ shirt and black leggings.

“Fine.” Yen rolled her eyes and grabbed her room keys, before heading into the communal kitchen. The others had been used to seeing her in pyjamas, and used to her moody demeanor in the Mornings. 

“Good Morning Yennefer.” Istredd looked up from where he was leaning against the kitchen counter. “I made you a coffee.” He gestured to the mug on the side. “It should be ready to drink.”

Yen came over and took the mug, taking a sip of the coffee and didn’t even bother to disguise the look of displeasure on her face. 

“Gross. I’ll just buy one from the café. I’m skipping breakfast.” She put the mug back down, a little harshly causing the coffee to splash out onto the side a little. She turned and left the kitchen, heading into her own room to get dressed and leave the building for the day.

* * *

  
  


Geralt had wanted to keep to himself when he had enrolled in the university. Apparently though according to his roommate, they were going to be the best of friends, and Jaskier would spend a lot of time with Geralt. The only times that Jaskier wasn’t around Geralt was when they had been out in a pub or a club and Jaskier had found some girl to flirt with, or he’d recognise a girl that he’d matched with on Tinder and go over to strike up a conversation. 

Luckily Jaskier had a part-time job in the campus café so he got Geralt free drinks whenever he wanted them. 

Geralt had been sitting in the café, by himself with his laptop open and a coffee mug beside it on the table. He headly looked up at any of the other customers that entered and left. He wasn’t much for people watching. 

“I’m sorry, you want what kind of coffee?” Jaskier asked, blinking at the girl behind the counter. He was more used to normal orders of just latte, or a simple White Coffee. 

“Jesus. I would like a medium, macadamia and gingerbread latte. With almond milk, two shots of caramel and a shot of espresso. It’s really not that hard.” The girl spoke. “I get it every day, you just don’t serve me normally.”

“Right…” Jaskier frowned and picked up one of the paper cups. “And what name am I putting on this?”

“Yennefer.” She answered. “With a Y.” She added and raised an eyebrow at him. She was used to people getting her name wrong, especially in cafés or coffee shops. She paid for the drink before he could even tell her the price and went over to wait at the pick up counter. 

Geralt glanced over to Jaskier and raised an eyebrow slightly. He’d overheard the exchange but decided that he’d only get involved if anything got too violent. He didn’t want to be the type of guy that started fights with women. His eyes took in the girl though, noticing her violet eyes and dark eye makeup, the little nose stud and red lips. Plus she had winged eyeliner that looked like it had a lot of practice put into it to make it so perfect.

Once the coffee had been made, Jaskier placed the cup on the collection counter.

“One weird ass coffee for Yennefer.” He spoke and looked towards the girl as she took the cup and gave him a little look of annoyance. He just had to hope that he would never have a shift when he served her again. No matter how good looking she was. Yennefer left, raven hair making an almost swishing motion as she left the café. 

“Of all the customers I’ve ever had to serve, she has got to have been the rudest, most annoying… Geralt are you listening to me?” Jaskier looked over to his friend who was staring in the direction of where the girl had just left. 

“Hmm.” Geralt looked up towards Jaskier and raised an eyebrow. “What were you saying?”

“Oh please. You were undressing her with your eyes while she was being unnecessarily rude to me!” 

“Would you rather me undress her with my hands?” Geralt looked to Jaskier and raised an eyebrow. 

“Unbelievable. You’ll probably never see her again. She looks like the kind of girl that hates men anyway just for existing.” Jaskier rolled his eyes and went back to his workday, muttering under his breath about women. 

* * *

  
  


Yennefer came into her classroom, taking her seat next to Triss and putting the cup of coffee on the desk in front of her as she rummaged through her bag to find her laptop.

“Why does your coffee up say Jennifer with a Y?” Triss asked with a frown, causing Yennefer to look up. She hadn’t actually looked at the cup yet. 

“Are you fucking serious? I am going to make a serious complaint about that bloody barista.” 

“Whoa, Yenna. He only spelt your name wrong, that isn’t a reason to kill someone.” Triss laughed and looked towards her friend. “What did he do to piss you off so badly?”

“Tried to make out like my coffee order was so complicated. He was an idiot.” She shook her head. 

“You really make it your mission to hate every man don’t you babe?” Triss laughed and shook her head. 

“Only if they’re idiots.” Yen rolled her eyes and sipped at the coffee. “Which most of them are.” 

“And most of the are drooling over you because you’re practically sex on legs.” Triss pointed out to her friend. 

“I can’t help being good looking.” Yen grinned at Triss before they settled into a comfortable silence when their Professor had walked in and begun her lecture. 

* * *

  
  


Geralt was sitting in the room he shared with Jaskier a little later, his laptop in front of him on the bed as he was passing the time. He couldn’t get the girl from the café out of his head. 

“Geralt!” His roommate’s voice sounded as Jaskier walked through the door, guitar in hand. “Ah there you are. I was starting to think you had run off and left. What are you doing?” Jaskier came over to sit beside Geralt. 

“Nothing. What about you? Pissed off any other girls today?” Geralt asked. 

“Only that one from the café, you know that normally girls love me. She just had a stick up her arse.” Jaskier rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what you were staring at her so much for. Sure, she was attractive in a scary sort of way but, she was a complete bitch.”

“She had a particular drink, Jaskier. I don’t think you can blame her for being frustrated in the Morning. I’ve seen you without caffeine and it’s not a pretty sight.”

Jaskier scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking at Geralt’s laptop screen at the Facebook search page. Geralt didn’t have that many Facebook friends, he was only friends with Jaskier on there because Jaskier had stolen the laptop and sent himself a friend request. 

“You’re not looking her up are you?” Jaskier frowned. 

“No.” Geralt answered. “I already did. She’s friends with Triss, that girl I hooked up with once.” He answered. 

“Well, let’s see her profile.” Jaskier grabbed the laptop before Geralt could stop him and clicked on his roommate’s latest search history, bringing up Yennefer’s Facebook profile. 

Yennefer’s profile was mostly set to private. She had her profile picture on show, which looked like it had been taken at a concert. The cover photo being a stage with  _ Fall Out Boy,  _ which Jaskier scoffed at. 

“Oh please. She’s such an ex emo girl.” He scrolled through and found a photo that she had been tagged in that Triss had uploaded. It had Yennefer with three other girls, one of them was Triss but Jaskier didn’t recognise the other two. They must be from her class or her accomodation building. 

“What happens if she’s a lesbian?” Jaskier asked Geralt and raised an eyebrow.

“Then I don’t sleep with her?” Geralt frowned. “I’m not gonna flirt with a girl that’s not into guys.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I’m only going to speak to her if I bump into her.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot that you don’t believe in meeting someone online.” Jaskier rolled his eyes.

“Tell me how many girls on your Tinder that you’re still in contact with.” Geralt raised an eyebrow slightly. 

“That is different…” Jaskier answered and handed Geralt his laptop back.

What Geralt hadn’t realised was that Jaskier had sent Yennefer a message while he had her profile open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Yennefer meet and they quickly get attracted to each other

“What have you been staring at so intensely for the past five minutes?” Triss asked Yennefer as she came over to look over her roommates shoulder at her laptop screen.

“Some random guy sent me a Facebook message. I’ve never even met him before.” She frowned and shook her head, showing Triss the screen that read: 

_ Geralt Rivia: Hi, how you doing? _

Triss raised an eyebrow slightly and sat next to her friend instead.

“He must have found you through that people you may know. He’s on my friends list.” She spoke and rested her chin on Yennefer’s shoulder. 

“Yeah but, who messages people randomly?” Yen shook her head slightly. 

“What? You don’t think he’s hot?” Triss asked and gave a knowing smirk in Yen’s direction.

“Doesn’t give him the right to message me out of nowhere.” Yen answered and rolled her eyes slightly. 

“So… ask him to go out for a drink.” Triss suggested. She knew that Yennefer was normally the type not to really start talking to someone that she barely knew through messenger. She’d seen her flirt with some boys in pubs and clubs. She’d never seen her actually go out of her way to send any messages to boys that she didn’t know. 

“Ugh. Only because you’re not going to stop nagging me if I don’t do it.” Yen rolled her eyes and accepted the message request, typing a message back to him. 

  
  


Geralt hadn’t even known about the message that Jaskier had sent to Yennefer. When his phone pinged, from his bedside table, he sat up from where he was lying on the bed and took a look. He had thought that it would likely just be yet  _ another  _ notification from Jaskier about wanting a game of  _ Candy Crush Saga _ . But no. He frowned when he saw that the message had read that it was from Yennefer Vengerberg. 

“Damn it Jaskier.” He growled but opened the message, deciding to see what she must have sent back to him.

_ Yennefer Vengerberg: I’m going to be completely honest with you, I don’t normally message guys that I don’t know. But my roommate is practically forcing me to send a message. So, I’m fine. And yourself? _

_ Geralt Rivia: My roommate was the one that sent that message because he too, is an idiot. You really shook him up in that cafe yesterday. _

_ Yennefer Vengerberg: That idiot is your roommate? Christ, I’m sorry. But that doesn’t explain how you found my Facebook profile? _

_ Geralt Rivia: Mutual friend in Triss Merrigold. _

_ Yennefer Vengerberg: I figured. Seeing as our roommates apparently enjoy meddling, care to go out for a drink?  _

_ Geralt Rivia: Sure. Shall we say 8 at the White Wolf? _

_ Yennefer Vengerberg: Sounds good. See you then. _

  
  


Yennefer had been fussing over her wardrobe, trying to find something that she could wear when she met Geralt. She was sure that all it would be was probably a quick fuck and then she’d never have to see him again. Still, she wanted to look good.

When 7:30 had rolled around, Yen had finished off getting ready. She had curled her hair and touched up on her lipstick, a deep red. Her eyeshadow and eyeliner was still looking good to her, and she’d chosen a black dress with a slit running up her thigh. She had paired the dress with some fishnet tights, and knee high boots.

Triss popped her head into the door and raised an eyebrow. 

“Fucking Hell. You look amazing Yenna. You’re gonna blow this guy away looking like that.” She spoke and grinned. 

“Thanks Triss.” Yennefer stood up, and grabbed her bag to hoist over her shoulder. “Don’t wait up for me.”

Yennefer stepped out of her room and glanced along the hall, before heading for the front door. That was when the person she had been wanting to avoid had just walked through the door. Istredd opened the door and his eyebrow shot up at the sight of Yennefer.

“Whoa. Where are you going looking like that?” Istredd asked her, eyes taking Yennefer in which she wasn’t all that keen on. 

“I’m meeting someone. And I’ve really got to go or I’ll be late.” She told Istredd and left before he could say anything else. He had really blown it with her when she’d found out what a patronising prick that he could be. 

  
  


Yennefer eventually turned up to The White Wolf a couple of minutes after 8, given that she had walked there, she hadn’t passed her drivers test just yet, given she couldn’t afford it. She looked around to see if she could spot Geralt, and then noticed him by a wall.

He looked a lot better in person than he did in photos. Tall, built like an adonis, and white hair that she felt a need to run her fingers through. She approached him and gave a smile in greeting. 

“Geralt I presume?” She asked him, causing him to look down towards her. 

“That’s me.” He confirmed. God she was breathtaking. He’d thought she was stunning from the café but, standing here in front of him, she was beautiful. Fuck this was going to be the death of him.

“Shall we go and get these drinks?” Yen asked him and raised an eyebrow slightly. 

“Yes. Drinks it is.” Geralt nodded and headed to the door, holding it open for her. “I was surprised that you agreed to this.”

Yennefer snorted and rolled her eyes slightly as she stepped into the pub. 

“Let’s just say that I was curious. Wanted to see what a guy that messaged a random girl on Facebook was like up close.” She teased. 

“I already told you that it was my roommate that sent that message.” Geralt answered.

“And are you mad at him for it?” 

“No.” 

Yen smirked to herself slightly as they found a table to sit at. Geralt had offered to buy some drinks for them and while she waited for him to come back, she knew that she found him attractive. 

When Geralt returned and put their glasses on the table, he took his seat opposite to Yennefer and studied her for a moment. 

“I guess this is when we tell each other what classes we’re taking?” He asked her and raised an eyebrow slightly. 

“Chemistry. It’s pretty difficult but, I’ve worked my way up from school to be pretty good at it.” Yen answered and raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m on animal management but I'm specialising in equestrian.” He answered and took a sip of his drink. 

“So you’re a horse guy.” Yen nodded while she drank from her own glass. “Is the horse in your Facebook picture yours?”

“That’s Roach. She’s one of the ones I work the closest with, so I suppose in a way she’s kind of mine.” He answered.

Yen nodded, a smile tugging at her lips a little. Damn, he was really making it hard for her to not find him attractive. His looks helped a lot, but hearing that he liked animals was something that she quite liked as well. 

“You look like you should be on some kind of sports course or something.” She told him. “Not animal management.”

“Riding horses takes a lot of muscle, but I go to the gym as well. Takes my mind off of other things, and gets me away from my roommate too.” He chuckled.

“I don’t blame you if he’s always that annoying. God, I might have to change the café I go to for my Morning coffee now.” Yen rolled her eyes slightly. 

“I’m sure that you’d find scaring Jaskier a lot more entertaining than finding another café.” Geralt chuckled and finished off his drink.

“Oh you’ve got that right.” Yennefer nodded and finished her own drink, leaning forward to look at Geralt for a moment. 

  
  


They didn’t spend all that much longer talking. Once both of them had gotten a few drinks in them, they’d moved seats so that they were a lot closer. 

Yennefer glanced up towards Geralt, her heart racing. Her lipstick had already smudged slightly from the amount of drinks she had gotten down her. 

“Yen…” Geralt spoke, voice slightly gruff as he moved his face closer to hers. With other women that he had hooked up with, he had just gone for it. Yennefer seemed different though. 

Yennefer took the chance herself and kissed him. Slowly at first, but then more hunger behind it. Her lips parting to grant access to his tongue. She shifted closer to him, leaving her own chair and managing to sit on his lap.

Geralt wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled back for just a second. 

“Come back to my place.” He practically growled, earning a nod from Yennefer. 

Yennefer didn’t even take in the journey from the pub to Geralt’s room. Jaskier was luckily nowhere to be seen, and as their lips met again, clothes were shed layer by layer and the pair fell into the bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they've only just met and already slept with each other but, that also happened in the books and the show so, is it really that unrealistic?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Yennefer wake up together and he cooks her breakfast

When Geralt woke up, he had a face full of raven hair. He’d almost forgotten for a moment that he had brought Yen back into his room. He lifted his head slightly, observing that clothes were littering the floor. 

His eyes explored the sleeping girl next to him, the duvet covering from below her hip. His eyes did spot a tattoo on her side and he hummed. Had that been there before? Of course it had, he just hadn’t noticed it until now.

Yennefer rolled over so that she was facing him, violet eyes flickering open and meeting his amber ones. She made no sound in protest or moves to get out of the bed, so Geralt assumed that she wasn’t repulsed by waking up in bed with him. 

“Good Morning.” He spoke, voice slightly deeper given that he’d not used it yet that day.

“Morning.” Yen answered softly. She looked up at him and studied him for a moment. She couldn’t quite understand why he was still there. Why he hadn’t gotten up and left.

They were broken out of their trance with each other’s eyes by the door opening, and Jaskier walking into the room.

“Jesus Jaskier!” Geralt grumbled and pulled the duvet up to cover Yen. He didn’t care so much about himself being bare. 

“Well, I’m sorry. I didn’t think that you’d still have company.” Jaskier spoke and threw down his bag onto his bed. “Besides, it’s my room too so I shall come and go as I please. Crazy coffee girl or not.”

Yennefer shot him with a glare and gave him the middle finger.

“Now see, all that black and angry music just makes you a very disagreeable person.” Jaskier spoke and rolled his eyes. “Now I only came to get my guitar, so I’ll leave you two sex pests to it.” He grabbed a guitar from the corner of the room before turning and walking out of the room.

Yennefer rolled her eyes slightly and looked back towards Geralt.

“He’s an idiot.” She told him and crossed her arms over her chest. “How do you put up with it?” 

“He’s not here most of the time. He normally finds some girl to flirt with and goes back to theirs before running out on them before they can wake up.”

“Jeez. He doesn’t even offer them some breakfast?” Yen asked and looked towards Geralt again. 

“Is that a hint?” He chuckled.

“Perhaps.” Yen smiled and kissed him quickly before getting up out of the bed. 

Geralt couldn’t even help watching her, head tilting to the side as he took her in. He got a better look at the tattoo above her hip now, and noticed that she also had one on the opposite thigh.

“The one on my thigh is an eel. The other one is lilac and gooseberries.” Yen spoke, looking over her shoulder at him. “It’s fine, you can look at them.”

“Why an eel?” Geralt frowned a little as he tilted his head to the side at the tattoo.

“It’s going to sound really morbid…” Yen bit her lip slightly. “Okay, so I quite enjoy history. Not enough to study it but, I like finding out really strange facts and some Phillipine tribes in history used to consider eels to be the souls of the dead. I just thought that was kind of cool.”

Geralt looked up at her, slightly amused at the fact. As much as he hated the cliché, she really wasn’t like other girls. He liked her tattoos, and her punk style. He never thought that he’d ever like that kind of girl. And yet here he was. 

“Hey some girls like  _ One Direction,  _ some of them like that eels symbolise the souls of the dead.” He chuckled. 

“Oh do not get me started on girls that like  _ One Direction _ . They are a crime against all things music.” She shook her head. 

“Hey, I don’t like them that much either believe it or not.” Geralt smiled at her.

Yennefer had pulled on her dress from the previous night and looked over towards him, tilting her head to the side slightly. 

“You gonna make me that breakfast?”

“Of course.” Geralt got up and got dressed as well before leading her out into the kitchen, and starting to cook up a fry up for her.

* * *

  
  


She had sat on one of the chairs, but with one foot up on the seat with her, so that her arm was resting on her knee as she ate the breakfast that he had conjured up for her. 

“Don’t tell him but, your coffee is in Jaskier’s mug. I know it’s not the kind you get from the café but, you can’t have breakfast without coffee.” Geralt pointed out and put a mug down in front of her. It had music notes over a rainbow watercolour splash, which Yen couldn’t help but find quite interesting.

“Oh I doubt we’ll talk that much for me to get to tell him that I had coffee out of his mug.” Yen laughed and rolled her eyes slightly. “And it’s fine. I only get my extra caffeinated coffee when I have an early morning lecture.”

Geralt sat opposite her once he had made himself a bacon sandwich and a black coffee. She looked up towards him, and smiled to herself. She couldn’t let herself get too attached. But fuck, she enjoyed his company. 

They ate in a comfortable silence, until Yen’s phone pinged and lit up.

“It’s my roommate. Wants to meet for lunch.” She stood up and smiled at Geralt. “Can we meet again?” She asked him, taking the leap of faith.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Geralt nodded and gave a small smile. “I’ll see you around Yen.”

“See you Geralt.” Yennefer smiled at him and with that she was gone. 

* * *

  
  


When Geralt went back into his room, he noticed that Yennefer had left her bag by the desk. He wondered if it was on purpose or just a happy accident. Either way, it was going to be a good excuse for them to meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh they're starting to catch some feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer and Geralt spill the beans on what happened during their night together with their respective roommates

When Yennefer sat down in her own room, and glanced up to her friend, she knew that was likely going to be irritating and want every last detail. 

Sure enough Triss sat next to Yennefer, legs crossed as she grinned at her friend. She could be so nosey sometimes. Not that Yennefer minded all that much, she’d rather tell Triss everything than someone like Fringilla. 

“Tell me everything!” Triss grinned. “It must have been good because when you hooked up with Istredd you ran off in the middle of the night when he was asleep to come back here.” She tilted her head to the side slightly as she watched Yennefer. 

“We went out for a couple of drinks, and then just ended up going back to his and having sex.” She told Triss. “He made me breakfast this morning.”

“You let someone make your breakfast?” Triss laughed. “Wow. You must like him if you let him cook for you. You hate men being nice.”

“Fuck off.” Yennefer rolled her eyes and looked up towards Triss and smiled to herself. She knew that her friend had a point, and she hated that. Yennefer tried not to let anyone get too close to her and yet here she was, unable to free her mind of Geralt.

* * *

  
  


Geralt was sitting on his bed, with his laptop in front of him trying to do some work. Although his mind lingered to Yennefer. Her scent still lingered on his sheets. He couldn’t get her out of his head. His head didn’t even lift when the door opened and Jaskier came in, singing something from  _ The Book of Mormon. _

“Geralt?” Jaskier looked over when the other boy hadn’t made a comment on his singing. “What happened to the Wicked Witch of the West? She leave you?” 

“She’s meeting a friend.” Geralt grumbled and finally looked up towards Jaskier. “But she left her bag here so I’ll message her later so that she can come and get it.”

“Oh she’s going to do that girl thing where she meets up with one of her girlfriends and discusses everything. Hey, if you end up dating, can you hook me up with one of her mates?” Jaskier asked. 

“Fuck off Jaskier.” 

“Oh now that’s just rude!” Jaskier rolled his eyes and came to sit next to his friend, glancing at the laptop screen. “You realise that you’re just staring at a video that’s already ended right?” He raised an eyebrow. “Oh and look, in another tab you seem to have Yennefer’s Facebook page open.” He pointed. “Let’s have a sneak at her profile when you’re her friend.” He spoke and took the laptop before Geralt could make any protests.

At some point during their drunken state, Yennefer and Geralt had decided to add each other on Facebook so now Geralt could see her full profile. Most of what she posted were photos of dogs or some music things as well. Jaskier scoffed as he scrolled through photos of bands like  _ Panic at the Disco!  _ And  _ Mayday Parade _ , all of them rather too emo for his liking. 

He came across a photo that was obviously taken a few weeks into the start of the school year. It was outside one of the accommodation buildings, which he assumed was hers given that she was in the photo. 

“Oh wow. Some of these people in her building are hot. She doesn’t look like she should even belong there, this lot don’t look the slightest bit emo.”

“Jaskier, leave it!” Geralt rolled his eyes. “I don’t want you scrolling and accidentally liking a post from two years ago.”

“I wont like any posts.” Jaskier waved him off and kept the laptop. “Hm, she’s one of those girls that has an album to just document her life. Most of the photos are her and her housemates.” He sat back down with Geralt, clicking through all of the photos in the album. 

There was one photo that Geralt stopped on for a moment of Yennefer with two other girls, and a boy. They had been tagged as  _ Triss, Sabrina and Istredd. _

“You may have some competition here Geralt. This guy likes pretty much all of her posts... “

“And yet, there is not a single photo where they are alone together or next to each other.” Geralt pointed out. “She always has someone else in them and they’re normally in the middle. She has plenty of photos of her and Triss together. And her and the blonde one.” 

Jaskier hummed and pondered over this for a moment.

“That would be Sabrina…” Jaskier hummed and looked to the screen for a moment as his eyes lingered on the photo.

“Get your thoughts away from your cock Jaskier.” Geralt took back his laptop. “If this Sabrina girl had any standards, she wouldn’t go anywhere near you.” 

“Fine. Be a horses arse.” Jaskier got up. 

* * *

A few hours had passed when Yennefer was halfway through her microwave meal of chicken curry when her phone started to ring. 

“Oooh, Yenna has a boyfriend!” Sabrina sang as she looked over at the phone screen that lit up with Geralt’s name. 

“Sabrina! He’s not my boyfriend.” Yen laughed and rolled her eyes picking up her phone. “Eat my food and I’ll murder you.” She threatened playfully and stepped out of the kitchen to answer her phone. 

“Geralt? I wasn’t expecting you to call.” 

“Well, it’s quicker than texting.” Geralt answered. “I just wondered if you knew that you left your bag here?” He questioned. 

“Oh. Really?” Yen asked, faking surprise. “Well, I’m going to need that. When can I come over and get it?” She asked him. 

“What about right now?” 

“Well, I can’t right this second. I’ve got some food that I sadly had to leave to take this call. And I have to get back to it soon or it will be mauled by a hungry blonde.” 

Geralt chuckled at that which caused her to smile to herself. God, she was already smitten. Even if she wasn’t going to admit it. 

“Well, come on over after you finish eating. I’m here for the rest of the evening. Just give me a text when you’re outside.”

“Gotcha. See you in a bit Geralt.”

“See you soon Yen.”

Yennefer smiled to herself as she ended the call and went back into the kitchen, luckily finding her food uneaten. 

“When were you going to tell us that you had a boyfriend?” Sabrina pouted at Yennefer. 

“He’s not my boyfriend Sab. He’s just someone I hooked up with…” Yen answered, trying not to smile too much.

“You’re blushing! You like him.” Sabrina grinned. “Does this mean that you’re done with Is?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Sabrina…” Yennefer reached over and held her friend’s hand. “I was done with Istredd weeks ago. But you’re smarter than that, don’t waste your time on someone who thinks women are inferior.” She whispered. 

“Alright. You better tell us if you and Geralt become an official couple though.” She grinned and squeezed her friends hand.

Yennefer rolled her eyes fondly and smiled to herself as she let her friend just get lost in her own little fantasy as she finished her food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need Yen to have more friends than just Triss, so enjoy some Sabrina content


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yen and Geralt talk about what they are too each other

Yennefer made her way back to Geralt’s place. She smiled a little to herself as she did and played on her phone a little as she walked. She glanced up towards the building when she got there and sent a quick message to Geralt.

Soon enough the door opened and the white haired boy stood in the doorway, giving Yennefer a smile.

“Your bag awaits in my room.” Geralt spoke, causing Yennefer to laugh at him.

“Why are you speaking like the olden days?” Yennefer smirked and came over to him, leaning up to kiss him quickly. 

“I don’t know. I just thought it would be funny.” Geralt laughed and raised an eyebrow at her. “Come on.” He took her into the building. 

Once they had gotten into Geralt’s room, Yennefer didn’t have much of a chance to speak before he had pushed her up against the door and kissed her. She returned the kiss quite happily, hand tangling in his hair.

They soon found their way to the bed again and repeated their activities from the previous night luckily with no interruptions from Jaskier.

Yennefer rested her head on Geralt’s chest afterwards, not quite wanting to leave just yet.

“Comfy there?” Geralt chuckled as he looked down at her.

“Quite. Your bed is a lot comfier than mine.” Yennefer told him and pressed a kiss to his chest. She moved her hand up to play with his hair a little, tilting her head to the side as she watched him.

“What are you thinking about?” Yen asked him. 

“How you are quickly becoming the only girl that I want in this bed with me.”

“Well, I know I’m pansexual but I’m not really into threesomes Geralt so that’s fine.” She laughed a little and rolled her eyes.

“That isn’t what I mean.” He spoke.

“Oh…” Yen sat up a little and frowned at him. Her brain was starting to think that this was him asking her out and she hadn’t been prepared for that at all.

“Yen. I just meant that I would like for us to be exclusive sex wise. Not a couple, just exclusive fuck buddies in a way?” He suggested. 

“Huh.” Yen considered this for a moment. It would certainly mean a lot of good sex, and she enjoyed Geralt’s company. “And I can break things off at any time?” She asked. 

“Of course.” Geralt nodded and sat up, placing a kiss to her lips. 

* * *

Yennefer had retreated to her own room that night. Jaskier had come back to the room and she didn't really fancy staying in the room if he was in there too. She lay back on her bed, and let out a little content sigh. She hadn’t expected for Geralt to have asked her anything like he had but, she would have rather just be in the relationship that they agreed to rather than an actual romantic one.

“Yenna? I didn’t see you come back.” Triss walked into the room and smiled over at her friend. “Sab’s been bugging me all day about you and Geralt. What’s the deal with you and him?” 

“We’re just sleeping together. Exclusively.” Yennefer answered. “Nothing more than that.”

“So, you won't be going on any dates?” Triss raised an eyebrow and came to lie down next to her friend. “Can we all meet him?”

“You’ve already met him.” Yen laughed and rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky that I don’t care that much you slept with him once.”

Triss chuckled and shook her head. She was glad that her friend wasn’t the type of girl that hated every single girl the person she slept with had previously been with. 

“Yes but, Sabrina and Phillipa are relentless. They want to meet him. Fringilla doesn’t seem to care too much, and I can’t really read Kiera but I’d be careful.”

“And Istredd?” Yen raised an eyebrow.

“He hasn’t mentioned it. I don’t think he’s too happy.”

Yennefer rolled her eyes. She had called things off with Istredd weeks ago. He was nice at first but then he started being patronising when she had started to revise, as if he knew about her course more than she did. That and he seemed to think that just because Yennefer had slept with him a couple of times that he had some sort of ownership over her. Which had been mostly why she’d tried to avoid him at all costs. It was no wonder that he hadn’t mentioned anything when the subject of Geralt had been brought up.

“Istredd can build a bridge. I’m not going to still give him any attention. Just because I’m probably the only girl that showed any interest in him whatsoever.” She rolled her eyes slightly and sighed. “I really wish he’d stop being such a try hard, I already told him I’m not a relationship type of girl.”

“I know babe. Maybe you bringing Geralt here one night would work. We can have a dorm party and you can invite him. We’ll have booze, and music. Maybe play some drinking games?” Triss suggested. 

“Sure. If we get some drinks together soon then it would be great. But you guys have some awful music taste.” Yen wrinkled her nose slightly.

Triss laughed and rolled her eyes slightly. She’d always found Yennefer’s music taste different. Most of the girls had loved  _ One Direction  _ when they were teenagers. When Yennefer had been asked which one was her favourite member, she’d turned her nose up at the question. Although Triss had caught Yennefer listening to a few Disney soundtracks, and had been sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone else. 

“You’ll survive for one night with pop music.” Triss laughed and shook her head. “Or we can all make a collaborative playlist, everyone can put as many songs as they want on there and we’ll have it on shuffle.” Triss told her. 

“Deal.” Yen smiled. “But if I hear one Bieber song, I’m downing an entire bottle of tequila.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're gonna have a party, where there is likely to be some bad decisions made


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party at Aretuza does not go down too well

Yennefer had already sent a text to Geralt to invite him to the party. She’d left it open so that if Jaskier turned up then she couldn’t be too mad. She knew that he was still Geralt’s roommate after all. And maybe she wouldn’t have to deal with him too much, she could just push Sabrina or Triss in his direction. 

They’d all pooled their money together to get some alcohol and snacks, and Yennefer had been looking over Triss’ shoulder at the group playlist that had been created. She frowned at some of the choices but, she supposed that she would have to live with it.

When it had gotten to around nine, Sabrina had already started to drink a little and given that she was a lightweight, Triss had gone to make sure that she wouldn’t get too wasted too soon. Yennefer had been leaning against the wall in the common room, with a bottle of cider in her hands. 

“I didn’t think that this would really be your scene Yenna.” Istredd spoke as he came over to join her. “I’m surprised that you didn’t leave.”

“Triss wanted me to stay. I’m here for her, and I invited someone as well.” Yennefer answered without looking at the boy, sipping at her drink. 

“You invited someone? I never thought that you talked to many people outside of this house.”

“I talk to plenty of people. He’s the same person that I met the other night. My whole life isn’t just within Aretuza you know.”

Luckily her phone went off and she checked it to see the text from Geralt to say that he was outside. 

“If you’ll excuse me.” Yen spoke and walked out, to go and open the front door. 

Standing on the other side, Yenefer was greeted by Geralt, Jaskier and another girl who she didn’t recognise. The girl was linking arms with Jaskier though, so Yennefer just assumed that they must be together, for the night or as a couple. She wasn’t sure. 

“Yen, this is Renfri. She’s one of our house mates and Jaskier claimed that he needed someone to keep him sane.” Geralt explained.

“Geralt! Those were not my words, I just didn’t want to have to be in the corner alone while you make out with a crazy girl!” Jaskier answered and rolled his eyes. 

“You can come in.” Yen pointed at Geralt, and then looked at Renfri and offered a smile. “And you can come in. Jaskier, I’m afraid that we can’t have rats in our building.” 

“See this is why I had to bring Renfri. She’s nice to me.” Jaskier rolled his eyes.

“I came for the alcohol.” Renfri answered but leaned up to press a quick kiss to Jaskier’s cheek. “We’ll see about what happens with me and you the more that I have to drink.” She teased and squeezed his arm.

She stepped into the house and let them all in anyway. Even if Jaskier had already managed to wind him up. 

“I brought some beers. Ren brought some wine because she somehow has an endless supply of alcohol.” Geralt explained. 

“Wine is an essential item.” Renfri answered. “Just because  _ you  _ try to act all manly by having a beer.” She giggled, already a little tipsy. 

“I like her already.” Yen grinned and winked at Geralt. “Come on, some of the girls are already a bit drunk.”

* * *

After a couple of hours, most of the students were already drunk. Jaskier had flirted with just about everyone, been turned down by Triss and Fringilla. He’d managed to hold Sabrina’s interest though, and had both her and Renfri engrossed by a tale of the next song that he planned on writing.

Most of the girls had met Geralt, and all of them seemed to like him so far. Triss already knew him, so Yennefer knew that she didn’t have to worry about the awkward small talk with those two. It was just Istredd left. 

When Istredd had come over, he was noticeably drunk. Yen had sat in Geralt’s lap and was mostly finding excuses to kiss him. Kiss his lips, his cheek, his neck. Geralt was quite happy to let her be affectionate while she was drunk. Although his attention moved up to the other boy when he had come over. 

“Can we help you?” Geralt asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“I wanted to speak to Yennefer.” Istredd answered, not even bothering to look at Geralt. 

“Yes, well Yennefer doesn’t want to speak to you.” Yen spoke up, talking about herself in third person. “So, bye!” She flipped up her middle finger.

“Yennefer, you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Istredd shook his head. “And you shouldn’t let  _ him _ ,” he gestured to Geralt. “Take advantage of you when you’re drunk.”

“If it’s any of your business, I wasn’t going to sleep with her while she’s this wasted.” Geralt answered. He hadn’t had much to drink himself. He had not only Yennefer to keep an eye on, but also Jaskier and Renfri. Both of whom, had found a corner to make out in. 

“And how are we supposed to believe that? None of us know you.” Istredd frowned. “And he is hardly your type Yennefer. Since when was big and brutish your type?” 

Yennefer looked up with a frown, standing up. 

“Who the fuck are you to tell me who my type is?” Yen snapped, causing heads to turn towards them. “Just because I rejected you, doesn’t mean that you get to interrogate any other person that I show any interest in.”

Geralt looked over to Triss, their eyes meeting. This could get ugly fast. Geralt had been used to people not always getting on well with him, he was willing to turn a blind eye to it. He just hadn’t expected Yennefer to get so fiesty about it. 

“Oh please. As soon as he hurts you, you’re going to come crawling back to me. You need a bloke to be interested in you.”

“Careful Istredd.” Triss warned, seeing the fire in her roommates eyes. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Yen snapped. “What are you trying to say about me? That I’m a slut? Well, fuck you Istredd.” She aimed a slap to his cheek and left the room.

* * *

Everyone was silent for a moment. Even Jaskier had looked over from his makeout session with Renfri to glance at Geralt. Triss met Geralt’s eyes once again and bit her lip slightly, knowing that it should be one of them that went after Yennefer.

“I’ll make sure that she’s alright.” Geralt decided and followed Yennefer out of the room and out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I don't like Istredd?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt comforts Yennefer after she ran out on the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter than normal but, quality over quantity eh?

Geralt found Yennefer outside of the building. She had a cigarette in her hand, and her eyes were wet. He approached her slowly and cleared his throat as he looked towards her. He really wasn’t sure how to handle it. Istredd had been out of line, and even though they weren’t a couple, Geralt still wanted to defend her.

“Yen…” He spoke and looked over to her for a moment. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Yen answered and took a drag of her cigarette. She looked over to Geralt and let out a little sigh. “He’s a prick.”

“I agree.” Geralt nodded. “Is it true that you rejected him?”

“Yeah. I slept with him a couple times at the start of Uni after a few nights out. That was before I knew he was a misogynistic pig.” 

“He sounded it. I don’t think you’re a slut Yen.”

Yennefer sighed and leaned her head against Geralt’s arm. She flicked out her cigarette and closed her eyes for a moment. She was still the smallest bit drunk, but didn’t fancy going back into the house.

“Let’s go somewhere.” Yen spoke and took his hand.

“Where are we gonna go?” Geralt laughed.

Yennefer didn’t answer as she kept hold of Geralt’s hand and headed off in the direction of some fields. It wasn’t too long before they had come across a little play park that was meant for little kids but, seeing as it was the dead of night, there was nobody else around.

Yen grinned and let go of Geralt’s hand, running over to one of the swings.

“You have to push me!” She told him as she looked over her shoulder towards him. 

There was something in Geralt that just couldn’t resist Yennefer’s pleas as he came over and started pushing her on the swing. 

He wasn’t sure how long that he had been pushing her for until she had let the swing come to a stop. She stood up again and took both of Geralt’s hands, pulling him over to lie in a patch of grass so that they could look up at the sky and the stars.

“Are you okay Yen?” Geralt asked in concern. She hadn’t said very much since they had gotten to the park and he wanted to check.

“I will be.” Yennefer nodded. “Tell me something about you that not many people know or that nobody else knows.” She spoke as she kept her eyes on the stars.

“I was adopted when I was eight.” Geralt answered. “My mother left me at this home, and I was miserable. Until Vesemir came and adopted me.” He told her. 

“Wow…” Yen smiled a little. “I was still raised by my mum but, my step-dad is a right dick. He doesn’t consider me part of the family. I’m never going back there.” She shook her head and let out a little sigh.

“Yen that’s horrible.”

“I’ll be alright.” She told him and took his hand in hers. “Now I want to tell you something about me that’ll make you smile. It’s not sad.”

Geralt smiled and squeezed her hand gently. He knew that she likely didn’t want to stay on the serious conversation for so long so she had thought of something else that she could tell him that would make him laugh.

“Tell me.”

Yennefer took a little breath before she opened her mouth to tell him something that she had never told anyone before.

“Have you ever seen Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?” She asked him.

“Yeah…”

“I know every word to every song in that film. And I also know the choreography for the Ole Bamboo song.” She told him with a little giggle. “I loved it as a kid, it was my comfort film.” She told him. 

“Yen… That is sad.” Geralt laughed. “But not the crying kind of sad, the kind of sad that means lame.” He shook his head.

“Geralt!” Yennefer laughed and hit him gently, moving so that she was pinning him to the grass. “I am trying to be all open and tell you things that nobody knows and you’re being mean to me!” She giggled. 

Geralt smirked and rolled them over so that he was pinning her instead. He looked down to her as best as he could in the darkness. He could just about make out the outline of her face as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. 

Yennefer kissed him back, the distress from earlier slowly fading away. 

* * *

Eventually Geralt moved so that they could lie down beside each other again. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Yennefer even took a photo of them together which Geralt hadn’t been expecting. But he also hadn’t been expecting for someone like her to be a fan of films about flying cars.

“We should head back.” Geralt spoke after a while, hearing Yennefer’s breath shift which meant that she was getting tired. “Come on.” He stood up and pulled her up too, taking hold of her hands. 

She remained silent on their walk back, but when he got her back to her building, she placed a kiss to his lips before heading back in and to her dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will be a proper couple eventually


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Yennefer go to the zoo together

Yennefer and Geralt had been seeing each other for a few weeks. They still were on the level of them still just coming to each other’s rooms and having sex. Although Geralt did want to ask her on a date. He just didn’t want it to be something generic like going out for a coffee. They both knew each other well enough that they didn’t have to go through the awkward small talk. 

* * *

He had come to Yennefer’s dorm room on his motorbike since they weren’t going to be drinking and sent her a text to come and meet him outside and to bring a bag. 

She appeared not too long afterwards and looked up towards him with a raised eyebrow.

“Are we going somewhere?” She asked him and tilted her head to the side slightly. 

“It’s a surprise.” Geralt told her and offered her a spare helmet that he had clipped to the handlebars of the bike. “I hope you like riding.”

“Oh you should know by now I like riding.” She smirked and took the helmet from him.

“Cheeky.” He chuckled and gave her ass a little smack as he led her over to the bike.

Once they were both on the bike, Geralt made sure that she was secure with her hands around his waist and holding on tight. It wasn’t too long before he stopped outside of a zoo that wasn’t too far away from their campus. 

“Well this was the last place that I was expecting you to bring me.” Yennefer mentioned and raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m warning you now that I will take photos of every animal, and I will want to hold the snakes in the reptile house.”

Geralt chuckled and shrugged slightly. “I thought it was about time that I actually took you on a proper date, rather than just sex and breakfast.” He told her honestly. 

“Oh.” Yennefer stopped for a moment as she looked at him. “Well, you better be a gentleman then and pay for my ticket.” She teased and kissed his cheek gently. 

“You’re okay with this being a date? You don’t wanna tell me to fuck off and that we’re just having meaningless sex?” Geralt raised an eyebrow.

“Oh Geralt. It stopped being meaningless sex a while ago.” She told him and held his hand as he took her into the zoo.

* * *

They were wandering around the zoo for a while, hand in hand. Geralt had watched Yennefer as her eyes lit up when they had gotten to the nocturnal house and they had bats flying over their heads. Even in the dark, her violet hues still lit up the room. She had smiled when he had lingered a little longer at the wolves. There had been a few photos taken from both of them, even a few selfies together. One of them in particular was by the wolf enclosure, the white wolf in that enclosure in the background of Yennefer’s shot. 

* * *

While Geralt was enjoying a little watch of the lions when Yennefer had excused herself to use the bathroom, he felt a little tug on his jacket. Looking down his eyes met a blonde girl who must have been no more than four years old.

“Scuse me Mister, I lost my Grandma and Grandpa.” She told him, green eyes a little watery as she sniffled. “I don’t know where they’re gone. They said to never, ever speak to strangers but I can't find them if I’m on my own.” She explained.

Geralt’s features softened as he knelt down to the girl’s height. He had never really been around that many children but, he wanted to be able to help her. There was something quite sweet about her and the way she held herself. 

Yennefer had wandered over and noticed Geralt with the little girl. She came over and smiled as she looked at the young girl.

“Hi Sweetie. Is Geralt in the way of the lions?” Yen asked her. 

“No. I can see the lions. I lost my Grandparents. My name’s Ciri. Can you help?” She asked them with a little pout on her face.

“Of course we can. We’ll take you to the little visitors center and they can put out an announcement.” Yennefer assured her. “But you’re very brave to not cry and ask for help Ciri. I’m Yennefer, and this is Geralt.” She pointed at each of them in turn. 

“Okay…” Ciri nodded and held Yennefer’s hand. 

* * *

Geralt and Yennefer walked Ciri over to the visitor center that wasn’t too far from the lion enclosure and explained what had happened, prompting the staff to put out an announcement across the zoo of where to find the young girl. 

It wasn’t too long before a middle aged couple arrived at the visitor center, armed with a bag that looked like it was stuffed with a few toys, food and kids books. The woman had a slightly fierce look to her, but the man looked relatively friendly. 

“Grandma Calanthe! Grandpa Eist!” Ciri exclaimed happily and ran over, jumping onto her Grandfather and hugging him. “You found me!”

“You are so mischievous Cirilla. You can’t go running off silly.” The man, Eist spoke as he held his Granddaughter in his arms.

“Oh and I wonder where she gets her mischief from.” Calanthe answered and raised an eyebrow at her husband before she turned to Geralt and Yennefer who had stayed to make sure that Ciri would find her Grandparents. “You two found her?”

“Yes. And she was brave to ask for help. I know that not everyone can be trusted.” Geralt nodded and gave the woman a smile. “But, from the looks of it she’s not hurt. She was by the lions.”

“Ah.” Calanthe nodded. “We had already seen the lions Cirilla darling, you didn’t need to go back there.”

“I like them the best.” Ciri pouted. “You always say that they were mama’s favourite too.” She added. “I like them and the wolfies.” 

“Well, we’re gonna go home. We’ve seen everything now but, we can always come back another time.” Eist smiled. “And you can pick one thing from the gift shop.”

Ciri’s eyes lit up at that and she smiled as if she had just been told that she could have a puppy. 

“Okay. Thank you Geralt and Yennefer for helping me!” Ciri waved at the couple with a little grin on her face, as Eist and Calanthe both thanked the younger pair and headed out with little Ciri. 

* * *

Yennefer and Geralt spent the rest of their time at the zoo, observing the animals and just chatting. The conversation did end up drifting to Ciri, and how surprised Yennefer had been that Geralt was so good with children. She had never pictured him with a kid and she thought that it was sweet that he was so willing to help and stay until she had been reunited with her grandparents. 

It did make her wonder though, if he would want his own children in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know that you all think, I am obsessed with the idea of college AUs and I love the idea of Yennefer being an ex-emo kid/band geek.


End file.
